


Nice

by vethbernatto



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: It was nice,Everything was Nice.





	Nice

When Dustin was twelve, he realized, that that weird icky feeling in his chest whenever he was called a boy, was real.

 

And he realized that maybe, he wasn't a boy. 

 

But he wasn't a girl.

 

He knew that.

 

Maybe he was somewhere in between?

 

Maybe he wasn't, a he?

 

Maybe he was a  _ they. _

 

Yeah, a  _ they. _

 

And they liked it.

 

They, they, they, they, they, they, they.

 

Dustin wasn't a he, they were a they.

 

And they liked being a they, better than they liked being anything else.

 

And during 9th grade, they met Jake.

 

Jake, beautiful, pretty, amazing, Jake.

 

Jake smiled at them like they were the most important person in the world.

 

And Dustin smiled right back at him, like he hung up the stars.

 

The two started dating, and a month later, Dustin had their first kiss.

 

It was atop on of the slides in the park on 7th.

 

It was late, and their parents would be home soon but it was okay, because Dustin's house was a stones throw away.

 

And Dustin would go to bed that night, giddy and happy.

 

The next day, Jake would take their hand and smile at them, when the two walked into school together.

 

It was nice.

 

Jake was nice.

  
Everything, was just Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
